Haven One Shots
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Basically, I took a line or two from an episode and turned it into a story. Stories about different characters. Not just Audrey, Nathan and Duke. *Chapter 13 - Audrey and Duke Friendship *
1. Observations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Basically, I took a line or two from an episode and tried to turn it into a story. This was inspired by (Episode 2x05 – Roots) when Chris Brody tells Audrey that he observes and that it annoys people. **

He observes. That's what he does. He knows it annoys people. But, that's what he's always done. And, now with this affliction he inherited from his father. An affliction that makes people like him, whether they want to or not. That has somehow heightened his talent of observation. He isn't happy that he is one of the troubled, one of the cursed. He's not a people person, rather prefers to be more of a recluse.

But, as the saying goes: with great power comes a great responsibility. He won't deny that he has used his affliction for good, like helping reunite Dom Novelli and Beverly Keegan after fifty years, to stop a Trouble caused by the families' feuding. He's also used it for a little evil, like when he needs funding for various projects. After all, he's stuck with this annoying affliction. So, there's really no harm if he uses it to his advantage from time to time.

It had been three months since he left. He didn't want to come back to this godforsaken town. But, his Father's lawyer requested he come back to Haven, to discuss the plans for his father's estate. He reluctantly agreed, but had one condition. No one was to know he was back. He didn't want to be bombarded by unwanted affection that, his affliction would cause. After a day of what seemed like never ending paperwork. He was finally leaving, but stopped when he saw the sign: Now Leaving Haven.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't do this. But, He needed a few moments to feel normal again. He couldn't resist the urge to see her, the only good thing about this town. The one person that sees him as the cynical jackass that, he really is. Audrey Parker. He was the one that had ultimately ruined, what might have been between them. The moment he gave her gun to that, psychopath when the police station was in lockdown.

That wasn't the only reason why their relationship didn't last, though. He wasn't thrilled that she put her job, and especially her partner before him. But, she was right. Wanting and needing her are two very separate things. She couldn't be the person that kept him himself. And, eventually He would end up resenting her for it.

It was a relationship based on nothing, but lust and attraction. They were two lonely people, who happen to be at the right place at the right time. Though, he would never regret meeting her. And, the time they spent together. He turns the car around and drives back through town, and towards the Grey Gull. However, he stops when he sees her on Main Street. He parks in the closest parking space, and is about to get out of his car but stops. And, his talent of observation kicks in.

She's standing alone in front of Rosemary's Bakery, staring through the window. He never really understood her cupcake obsession. Maybe it was because he didn't really have a sweet tooth, or he just found it meaningless. Yet, it was important because it was part of getting to know her, which he realizes now that it was something he really didn't try to do. Audrey's immunity to his trouble always interested him more. Maybe she would agree to have that drink they never had. Just two friends having a drink, and talking with nothing more expected. And, his second chance to really get to know her.

He notices how her beautiful sky blue eyes light up, when she sees him. How big and beautiful her smile is, when she notices he is there. Two looks he never noticed before, because he had never seen them until now. And, then he realizes that they are not meant for him. He sits in his car observing, feeling a little jealous and hurt. The observations he had chose to ignore, were playing out right before his eyes.

Nathan walked out of the bakery, with two cups of coffee. Audrey takes one cup from him takes a sip, and passes back to Nathan. But, he doesn't take it. She smiles that same smile, before Nathan closes the small gap between their lips. The jealousy and hurt intensify. As he watches Nathan wrap his free arm around her waist, and Audrey wraps hers around his neck.

Audrey wasn't just immune to his trouble like he fooled himself into believing, but to all troubles. Which meant that she was the only thing that, Nathan could feel. But, he always knew there was a deeper connection between them. It was something that he and anyone else could never compete with.

Audrey was in love with her best friend and partner. And, Chris knew he had zero chance with her now. He wouldn't be surprised if and when he was forced to come back to Haven, Audrey Parker would no longer be there. She would be Audrey Wuornos instead.

Regardless what he was feeling, he had to admit that love was a great look for her. As Chris drove away, one last observation ran through his mind. Even though He was the one, that Audrey chose to walk out of the Keegan's barn with that day. Nathan Wuornos always had her heart.


	2. You Can't Miss What You Never Had

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one shot I already have posted on the site. But, I thought it would fit well in this collection as well. Inspired by (Episode 1x05 – Ball and Chain). When Duke tells Audrey that you can't miss what you never had. **

Duke sat in the back seat of Nathan's Bronco, trying to avoid looking at the scene in front of him. Standing a few feet away from the Bronco was Audrey, the Midwife Abby, and Nathan. In Nathan's arms is the reason, that Duke was sitting or rather hiding in the Bronco. Audrey's theory had been right. The moment he held the baby, his rapid aging had reversed. And, he was back to his normal self.

It's funny. He had always been a love them, then leave them kind of guy. One night stands, and maybe a weekend fling were more his style. He never let himself get attached to the women he slept with, to avoid the possibility of a baby. He always thought if faced with this situation, he would be able to walk away with no regrets. But, this was reality not a hypothetical scenario.

He never considered himself to be Father Material. He knew everyone, except Audrey would disagree. He had a shitty Father, which automatically meant that he would be the same. But, part of him would love to prove everyone wrong. It wasn't like he couldn't provide for her. He owed a legit business now. But, a houseboat was no place to make a home for a child. Then again, the storage area above the Grey Gull could easily be converted into an apartment. He also wouldn't be doing this alone. Audrey and Baby Hog Nathan would help him out.

But, the most important thing was she would be loved, cared for, protected, put above everything else in his life. She wouldn't have to worry about taking care of him, because he decided to get wasted. And, he would never take off for days. Leaving her alone, scared and wondering if he was dead or alive. He would never be like his Father, and would do everything he could to give her a good life.

Duke shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. What the Hell was he thinking? She needed a real family with parents, brothers and sisters. Not a father who was part legit business owner, but also a smuggler and con man. Putting the baby up for adoption was the right thing to do. He was thinking of what was best for the baby. But, what if He was what was best for the baby?

What if she had her mother's affliction? He hoped that by her growing up away from Haven, that she would be spared that fate. Would her new family disown her the moment her affliction manifested? When she could've grown up around people who understood and loved her, and would help her cope with her affliction. What would he say if she confronted him years later, asking why he gave her up?

The sound of a car driving up the driveway pulled Duke away from his thoughts. It was the social worker from the adoption agency that Abby had contacted. In a few minutes, that baby girl no his daughter would be taken out of his life. Like the saying goes, you can't miss what you never had.

He watched as Audrey took a picture of the baby with her cell phone, then Nathan carried the baby over to the car. Duke got out of the Bronco, and walked over to where Audrey was standing. He knew Nathan would say nothing about his decision, because it wasn't his decision to make. But, he was surprised that Audrey didn't talk him out of it. Having grown up in, orphanages and foster homes herself.

"I'm doing the right thing." As if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. Or, get her advice.

"Between Abby and the adoption agency, they will find her a good home." Audrey replied.

"Some couples want a newborn baby. And, the rules and regulations for orphanages and foster homes have probably improved."

"But," She said, turning to face him. "There are things that will always remain the same."

"Kids will always dream of parents that turned out to be Rock stars, coming to claim them." She continued. "I use to dream that my Mother would roll up in a big bus. Together they would rescue every kid in every orphanage all over the world, and bring them home."

"But, as the years go by and no one adopts or comes to claim you," She finished. "You begin to wonder what you did, to make your parents give you away."

"That was my experience." She finished. "Abby promised that she would find Jean a good home." Before Duke could say anything, Audrey showed him the picture of the baby. Duke just stared at it, as the car drove away. It was no uses wasting time thinking about What Ifs now.

Later that night, Duke is at Nathan's house sitting in the recliner and talking with Audrey and Nathan about the decision he made earlier that day. How he grabbed Nathan's keys and chased down the car. All the lifestyle changes he would have to be make.

He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had good friends to help him. He looks down, smiling at the baby girl and kisses her on the top her head. His daughter, Jean Marie Crocker sleeping on his chest wrapped, protectively in his arms. And, thinks about how she saved his life that day in more ways than one.


	3. You Can Never Fail Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Story inspired by (Episode 2x06 – Audrey Parker's Day Off). When Nathan tells Audrey that, she can never fail him.**

Audrey stood on the back porch of the Grey Gull with Nathan, discussing what had happened that day. The 'Groundhog Day' cycle that she had experienced was finally over but, not without a price. A man by the name of Anson Shumway, with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder had been the cause.

What triggered his 'Trouble' was the death of his little girl. His OCD had prevented him from crossing the street. His little girl had seen him, ran across the street and was killed by a hit and run driver. His affliction had caused him to reset each time he blamed himself, and go back to the beginning of the day to get it right.

It ended with him sacrificing himself. Letting the car that, had been responsible for the other deaths in the repeats hit and kill him. Stopping the cycle and, saving everyone that had been killed during the repeats.

"I should have been able to save Anson." Audrey said, staring out at the water. "If I just had one more chance…"

"He made his choice." Nathan said. "You can't save everyone."

"But, that's why I'm here."

"Audrey, look at me." He said, turning around to face her leaning against the railing. And, she reluctantly met his eyes. Hating that he was seeing her like this.

"What Anson did saved his daughter, and this town. He did what he had to do. He got the world moving forward again."

"No." She said, shaking her head trying not to cry. "I failed."

"You can never fail me."

The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation. They both knew it was Chris, waiting to talk to Audrey. Nathan noticed that Audrey looked annoyed. As if, she didn't want to talk to Chris. He reluctantly started to walk away. Holding his right hand against his forehead and, bending his head slightly. So, he would avoid looking at Chris and going all 'Man Crush'. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he felt his nerves suddenly come alive. Closing his eyes for a moment relishing the small shiver that always ran through his body whenever, he had skin-to-skin contact with Audrey. She moved, until she was standing in front of him.

"Can we get out of here, and talk?" She asked, or more like begged him. "Please." The tone of her voice and, defeated look on her face was enough to tear Nathan's heart apart. Not that he would ever deny her in the first place.

"Do you honestly think I would say 'No' to you?" Smiling at her, and gently squeezing her hand.

Chris watched as Audrey smiled back, and entwined her fingers with Nathan's. Completely ignoring him as she walked passed him, and led Nathan back through the back door. Part of Nathan wanted to take a quick glance at Chris, so he could see the look on his face. But, he never was one to engage in a pissing contest. Audrey wasn't some prize to be won. However, he couldn't resist gently squeezing her hand. Not only so she would look at him again, but also make it clear to Chris that Audrey did indeed have another choice now.

Chris was about to follow them. Audrey was his. And, he should be the one helping her through this. Then, he felt a strong hand clamp down on his right shoulder.

"Let them go. I know it sucks, watching your girlfriend rely on another guy." Duke said, watching Nathan and Audrey walk out the front door.

"But, trust me when I say. Nathan is the only person that can help her right now." He finished. "And, you'll only piss Audrey off if you follow them." Chris roughly shrugged Duke's hand off his shoulder. However, by the time he got outside Nathan's blue bronco wasn't in the parking lot.

The ride to Nathan's house was silent, but not uncomfortable. Audrey held his hand the whole time, staring out the window. Squeezing Nathan's hand every now, and then. She was too lost in her thoughts of that day, and how she failed. That she didn't realize they had arrived at his house, until Nathan let go of her hand. He quickly got out of the truck, and opened up the passenger door for her. Audrey immediately grabbed his hand, and he smiled. Realizing she needed skin-to-skin contact, just as much or maybe more than he did right now.

"Excuse the mess." He said. As they walked into the living room which had, packed and unpacked boxes.

"It's good that you decided to keep your parents' house." She said. "Why didn't you let me help you move?"

"Duke helped me." He said, noticing the surprised look on her face. "Weren't you the one that told me and Duke to try, and work on our friendship?"

"Well, I'm supposes to be your best friend. Though, I haven't acted like it lately."

"Don't worry about it," Helping her take off her jacket and shoes. Then, he pushed her gently down on the couch. Until, she was lying down. "Right now, you need some sleep."

"I hate that you're seeing me like this. I must look like a complete mess." She said, sounding tired and defeated. "I feel like a complete mess."

"I would be worried if you were acting normal." Nathan said, taking the blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it around her. "You had one Hell of a day."

"Besides, I'm you partner and best friend." Bending down and kissing her on her cheek. "You can breakdown in front of me anytime you want."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, reaching up with her right hand and cupping his cheek. Nathan's eyes closed for a moment, reveling in the feeling of his nerves coming alive.

"Don't worry about, it's in the past."

"What if I was wrong about Beverly Keegan's and Dom Novelli's love for each other, being the answer to solve the Root Trouble? What if the answer was Love itself?"

"Then, I still wouldn't have to worry about the roots attacking me." And, Audrey stared at him through half-lidded eyes tired and now confused.

Nathan smiled at her, pulling the silver chain around his neck from underneath the collar of his shirt. Showing her the gold ring with three small diamonds embedded in it. Audrey reached out, gently grabbing it with her right hand.

"I think the Chief …my Dad." Audrey smiled at his correction, as she examined the ring. "Would give me a few more months of trying to do his job, before he let something serious happened to me."

"You're doing a great job, Chief." She replied, letting go of his ring and cupping his cheek again. "I'm proud of you, and I know your father is too."

"Thanks." He said, standing up. "No more talking, get some sleep."

"Nathan." She said, grabbing onto his right hand before he could walk away. "Don't go."

"I'm not leaving you." He said, gently squeezing her hand and giving her a reassuring smile.

He noticed that she was shivering a little. Part of him wanted to lay next to her, hold her in his arms for a few minutes to warm her up and comfort her. But, he knew it wasn't what she wanted and needed. After the last 24 hours, knowing who she had been with last night. And, the Hell she went through today.

He couldn't bring himself to do that. Someday he would, and never let go. But, for now he would settle for option two. He took off his jacket one sleeve at a time. He saw the fear in her eyes, the moment his hand left hers.

"I promise I will never leave you, unless you want me to." He said, tucking his jacket and the blanket tightly around her.

"I promise you, I will never do that." Smiling up at him, and he smiled back. Nathan watched as Audrey's eyes closed, and she snuggled more into his jacket than the blanket.

He smiled. Happy that his jacket was doing, what he wanted but couldn't do yet. His body heat and scent still lingering in the jacket, providing the comfort and safety she needed and wanted. Letting her know, that he was there. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek again, when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Today would've been so much easier, if I woke up with you."

He was surprised, but couldn't stop the smile that graced his handsome face. He didn't care if she said it in her sleep. What she said was what she really felt, her subconscious letting it slip out. Something that he wouldn't mention, not wanting to embarrass her. Or, force her into a conversation she wasn't ready for. Something he might tell her, if someday 'they' became 'them'. Until then, it was his wonderful secret.

"You can never fail me, Audrey." He whispered into her ear, and she smiled in her sleep.


	4. A Few Hours Of Sleep

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x10 – Who, What, Where, Wendigo). When Nathan asks Audrey if she's sleeping at night, and she says a few hours. But, this story is not connected to that Episode. Other, than those lines giving me the idea. Also, contains lines from (Episode 2x06 – Audrey Parker's Day Off) This one basically wrote itself. I just typed it. Actually, it's my favorite one so far.**

"_It's all clear, remember to keep your eyes peeled." Audrey said talking to Nathan on her cell phone, while surveying the street as she walked down the sidewalk. "The accident happened right after the church bells at noon."_

"_Not making many friends," Nathan replied, looking around his surroundings as well. "But, it's pretty quite around here."_

"_Then, maybe it's not going to happen today." She said, with a small sigh and sounding hopeful._

_But, before Nathan could reply a beige sedan came tearing down the street and hit him. Audrey felt fear fill her as she ran towards him. He wasn't standing up? Whenever she dreamt about her 'Groundhog Day', she always saw the 'deaths' exactly as they happened. So, why wasn't Nathan standing up? When she reached him, all she saw was lifeless blue-grey eyes staring back up at her. _

"_No!" Audrey screamed, sinking to the ground. Cradling Nathan's lifeless body in her arms, and crying. "No, No, No!" _

Audrey woke up, sweating, her heart pounding and tears falling down her face. She quickly sat up looking at her surroundings, as she slowly began to calm down. She was alone, in her apartment over the Grey Gull.

She flopped back down on her bed. Banging her fists on the mattress and, letting out a frustrated scream. Audrey turned her head, and looked at her alarm clock. It was 2AM, and she was now wide awake.

Audrey got out of bed, and walked outside onto her deck. Hoping some fresh air would help chase, the remains of the nightmare away. She was glad it was the weekend, because she always had trouble going back to sleep.

It was a beautiful summer's night. There was a full moon, and the sky was full of stars. Lightening bugs danced near the lake, to the music that the crickets were creating. It was warm, but with an occasional cooling breeze.

She just sat there on the comfortable cushioned white lounge chair, staring into space. It had been three months since her 'Groundhog Day' Experience. This was the first time in weeks, that she had had the nightmare. At first, she thought she could handle a few nightmares on her own.

But, soon they became more frequent and too much for her to handle. Talking to Duke and,especially Nathan wasn't helping. Since, they were always the main focus of the nightmares. Then, Nathan found the number of a Psychiatrist in he's father's private files.

He had a 'Cleaner' that, handled the aftermath of the more serious Trouble cases. So, they weren't surprised that, he had a Psychiatrist for the Troubled as well. And, it really did help talking to someone outside of Haven. But, this was the first time that the dream changed.

Audrey walked back into her apartment, and over to her nightstand. She grabbed her cell phone, and stared at it for a moment. Usually, after the nightmare she always called Duke or Nathan. She didn't worry that much about Chris. Because, word would spread like wildfire if something happen to Haven's favorite son.

But, she couldn't always wake them up when she had the nightmare. She needed to break this habit, it wasn't fair to them. There will come a time, when Duke and Nathan can't be there for her. They had lives of their own. No, she could handle this on her own. After all, it's her nightmare right? Ten minutes later she wants to laugh at herself, for proving the exact opposite.

This is the first time she's ever done this. She wonders what the reaction will be, but the nightmare wasn't going away so easily this time. Most likely due to, how the nightmare had changed. All she wanted to do was confirm he was okay, and leave. However, she knew that it wouldn't be that simple. It's never simple with Nathan, when it comes to something that bothers her. Sometimes, she hates that he can read her like a book.

She tells herself that He's fine. It was only a nightmare. And, that there was no need for her to be there. What she tells herself and, what she does are two very different things. Audrey gets out of her car, unlocks the front door to his house. She briefly remembers just how thrilled Chris was that, she and Nathan had keys to each other's homes. Not that it matters, because he was a lonely mistake that was no longer in her life.

She locks the front door, before walking up the stairs. She has only been in the Chief's, or rather Nathan's house now a few times. But, she's never been upstairs. However, she sees the door to a room at the end of the hallway open. She walks slowly down the hall, debating with herself if she really wants to do this. Until, it's too late and she is standing in the doorway.

The moonlight filters through the window, providing enough light for them to see each other. There is a moment of silence, but oddly not that uncomfortable. He sits up, and she is still standing in the doorway. As they stare at their favorite shades of blue. And, any thoughts about quickly checking on him and leaving disappear.

However, she doesn't miss Nathan's eyes looking her up and down. Reminding her that she is only wearing a pair of flip flops and the Red flannel shirt that, he had bought her. A few weeks after she arrived in Haven claiming it would, help her fit in with the Locals.

Nathan doesn't say anything, and she knows He knows why she's there. Instead, he moves to the other side of the bed holding the sheet open for her. She's not quite sure, why she shuts the bedroom door. Just another thing, she's sure they'll talk about in the morning. Because, there is no way they will be able to avoid that conversation. A conversation she finds herself, not wanting to avoid.

As Audrey walks over to the bed, kicking her flip flops off along the way. She finds herself looking Nathan up, and down as well. She wonders how the Hell does he hide his tone upper body and washboard abs, under his T-shirts so well. And, also notices that he is wearing black boxer briefs. As she slides into his bed, she tries to remind herself that he is her best friend and partner.

At first, they just lay on their sides with their backs to each other. But, then the image of those lifeless blue-grey eyes comes back to haunt her. She rolls over, and before Audrey realizes what she is doing. Her hand is touching the area on his lower abs, where the chunk of wood had impaled him during her 'Groundhog Day' experience. She feels that familiar small shiver run through his body. Whenever, she has skin-to-skin contact with him. A sign that his, nerves have suddenly come alive.

She's about to move her hand, when Nathan rolls over. And, slowly pulls her into his arms. Giving her the option to pull away before, she is fully in his embrace. She doesn't resist, and now she is lying in his arms with her head on his chest. Listening to the sound of his strong heartbeat and smiles when, she hears the small gasp escape his lips. Letting her know, that he can feel it as well.

Audrey never felt so wanted, needed, safe and loved in her entire life. She realizes Nathan's doing something she never let any man, including Chris do. He is giving her intimacy. Holding her in his arms and, expecting no more or no less from her. Giving her exactly, what she wants and needs right now.

She snuggles more into his warm and safe embrace, as she starts to drift off to sleep. Feels him tighten his arms around her, and kiss the top of her head. Tomorrow they will talk, and sort this all out. Decide what exactly this means to them. She hopes that it leads to no more nights, of just a few hours of sleep.


	5. Unwilling Savior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x12 – Sins of the Fathers) When, Duke finds out about his family's 'Trouble'. Also mentions events from (Episode 2x11 – Business as Usual). **

Duke sits at the table in his house boat, a bottle of scotch and an untouched glass in front of him. He could drink all he wanted, but it wouldn't change what he learned over the last two days. Or, what he was. He wished he never searched for that damn box. If he had known the secrets that box contained, then he would've gladly handed it over to Sasquatch. But, it was too late now.

He now knew that he was one of the Troubled. He can cure 'Troubled' families of their afflictions, but it comes with a price he is not willing to pay. He has to kill a 'Troubled' person, to kill the curse in that person's family. His Father called it 'saving' people, and Duke was anything but a Murderer.

He looks at the closed box in front of him. Did his Father actually think he would do this willingly? Take over where He left off. This sick and twisted mission, as if it was the Crocker's family business. No, today will be the one and only time he will have blood on his hands.

If he had only known what Kyle Hopkins was going to do, in order to cure his family of the affliction of raising the dead. He would've dropped that knife, the minute it was forced into his hand. But, the Rev's and his Father's ghosts had distracted him.

Giving Kyle the chance to grab his arm and, force the knife into his stomach. Killing the affliction in Kyle's family and, stopping it from spreading to his unborn child. Duke was forced against his will, to needlessly take another man's life.

What His Father, The Rev and the Rev's followers considered saving or curing. It was Murder, no matter how much they justified or sugar coated it. He was an executioner, not a savior. They used him today. Like a pawn in their sick and twisted game. He was their victim.

It doesn't matter that it was Kyle that grabbed his hand, forcing Duke to thrust the knife into his stomach. It won't change that he was the tool, Kyle used to kill himself with. He was physically forced to take a Father away from a little girl or boy. And, will always feel the guilt and regret.

He vowed that it would never happen again. Starting with this Pandora's Box filled, with nothing but weapons of destruction. He would hide it, somewhere no one will ever find it. And, take the whereabouts to his grave.

Duke thinks about the last page of his Father's Journal. The entry telling him that, he must kill one of his best friends. That he must kill Audrey. He now knows that Sarah killed his Grandfather, and Lucy killed his Father. Whether it was to stop them from saving people, or something more he doesn't know.

And, honestly doesn't care at the moment. All that matters is Audrey. Just the thought of killing her makes him nauseous. No, it will be different this time. They will find a way to defeat the Troubles, that doesn't require killing. But, should the day come when he and Audrey turn on each other. He's glad Nathan will be there to stop them. It's really a simple cycle. If he kills Audrey, then Nathan kills him.

Duke slightly shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He slides the cursed box under the table, out of sight and hopefully out of mind. If he leaves now, he will be back before dark. It's a long trip, but worth it. Finally, he sees his destination. Haven's own Island of Misfit Toys, a place where things are forgotten, disappeared or erased. An island ten miles away, from Haven's coastline known as Kick'em Jenny Neck.

After finding a spot, that is well hidden. He digs a hole, climbs in it and digs another hole in the side. He had already made sure that no information was left in the box that, can trace it back to him. Including, burning his Father's Journal.

After placing the box inside of the hole and filling it in. He is finally on his way back to Haven, and arrives just as the sun is setting. Even though the weapons aren't needed for his Trouble to kick in, Duke feels like he can breathe a little easier again.


	6. Meteor Showers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 1x02 – Butterfly) based on the lines when Nathan tells Audrey about, meteor showers and the Rev's daughter. But, has nothing to do with that episode. I only got the idea from those lines. **

It was a beautiful summer's night. Clear sky, and warm with an occasional cooling breeze. The perfect night for a meteor shower, that had been predicted for Haven that night. Audrey lay on the white wooden chaise lounge on her deck starting up at the sky. The moon wasn't that bright. So, there was any excellent view of the meteors as they streaked through the sky.

She sat up reaching over to the small table next to her chair, where a bottle of wine, a box of Rosemary's cupcakes and three lit candles sat. Taking a bite out of one of the cupcakes and a, sip of white wine. Her eyes suddenly closed. But not from, savoring the flavors of the cupcake or wine. Both her breath and heartbeat, that had returned back to normal a few minutes ago from their last round. Quicken again from the sensation of his lips on her bare skin.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked, about the meteor shower. In between placing kisses, on her bare back and shoulders. His lips moving until he reached the crook of her neck. Kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot where her neck and right shoulder met. Making Audrey moan his name before, pulling away from him. Lying down in her original position sprawled out on top of him. But, she didn't lay her head back on his chest. Instead, she cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. Audrey lightly sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. And, their tongues slowly tangoed together. Nathan could taste a mixture of sugar, chocolate frosting, wine and something uniquely Audrey. The need for air forced Audrey to reluctantly break the kiss, but she quickly moved to his jaw line before his nerves had a chance to go numb.

Slowly she traced an invisible line of little nips and kisses, along his jaw line down his neck across his chest. As, her hands moved down his arms and sides. Enjoying the response she was getting from him. Noises that she was sure would probably embarrass him. If he wasn't so lost in the only thing he could feel, her touch. Audrey was glad she was the only one that could give that to him. And, she was more than happy to oblige him.

All that mattered to Nathan was the woman in his arms. His Audrey. Her touch, her kiss. The little nips and kisses on his jaw, neck and chest. The feel of her body pressed against his, with nothing in between them. He could no longer resist the urge to touch her. Audrey moaned, when she felt Nathan slowly move his hands down her body. Refining every touch, curve and moan to memory. They felt like they were on fire, with every touch they gave and received

Audrey's mouth retraced its steps, until she was cupping his face kissing him deeply and passionately again. The kiss ended leaving them both breathless. Nathan held her close. His right hand on her left hip and his other hand drawing small patterns on her back. Audrey moved the sliver chain around his neck that now, had two identical rings on it aside. Dipping her head, and kissing his chest right above his heart.

Then moved so, her left arm was bent at the elbow on his chest. Her head was resting in her hand and, her other hand running through his hair. They just stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Both of them lost in their favorite shades of blue.

"I was wrong about you and meteor showers." Audrey finally said, smiling down at him. "You weren't trying to take my clothes off. Meteors showers just make you horny." Making them both laugh.

"Hey, I only came over for Pancakes." Nathan said, smiling back at her. "It was your idea to have sex on your deck."

"No, it wasn't."

"Right," Nathan said skeptically. So, says the woman who conveniently has brand new adjustable lounge chairs. Who was constantly checking the WeatherBug app on her cell phone, Today."

"When I spend time on my deck, I want to relax. That's why I have lounge chairs." Audrey explained, trying to look and sound innocent. "This one has the most comfortable cushion, firm and hard in all the right places."

"Also, there's nothing wrong with checking the weather report once or twice a day. Make it sound like I jumped you the moment I opened the door, why don't you."

"Admit it. If I didn't have, your favorite bottle of wine." He said, grinning at her. "And, a dozen of Rosemary's cupcakes in my hands you would have."

"I'm shocked, and maybe a little hurt." Audrey said, pretending to be just that. "And, after I made you pancakes too."

"You made the pancakes?" Nathan questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I did the most important part. Wearing that red flannel shirt you bought me for you, claiming it was to help me fit in with the Locals."

"Admit it, Wuornos. You always wanted to know how I looked in it." She finished. "You were probably picturing just that, when you bought it."

"Let's just say that, there is no dream or fantasy that could ever compare to reality." Nathan said, looking over at the small pile of discarded clothes a few inches away from the chair. "But, I think your deck wears it better."

"Red isn't really my color, anyway." Audrey said smiling, and Nathan pulled her down for another kiss. But, they were interrupted.

"You know, I'm all for public indecency." Duke said, and Nathan quickly reached out a long arm grabbing the first piece of clothing to cover Audrey. Luckily, it was her shirt.

"Don't worry. I can't see you, because the deck light isn't on. And, believe me when I say I don't want to see anything."

"But, now I have to shell out unnecessary good money to power wash this deck." Audrey and Nathan knew they should be embarrassed. But, Duke's reaction was making them laugh.

"This is not funny." Sounding annoyed, and only making Audrey and Nathan laugh harder. "See if I ever come up here, to offer you a free dinner again."

"This is just great." Duke finished, shaking his head. Turning around and walking back down the stairs, to the sound of their laughter. "New tenant not only damages property, but is an exhibitionist as well."


	7. Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x01 – A Tale of Two Audreys). When Audrey2 arrives in Haven, and says 'I'm Audrey Parker who the Hell are you.' Also mentions events from (Episodes 2x02 – Fear and Loathing and 2x03 – Love Machine.)**

She wakes up sweating, and her heart pounding. Quickly sitting up looking at her surroundings, and slowly began to calm down. She's home safe and sound in Montreal, Canada. She feels a little guilty that she woke Brad up, but he doesn't mind. He wants to figure out what happened to her, just as much as she does. She gives him a kiss on the lips, before he reluctantly lets her out of his arms. Watching her walk out, onto the deck attached to their bedroom. She's glad that he knows she needs a little bit of space after these dreams, or rather memories. Because, that's what they really are.

Thanks to a colleague at the hospital Brad works at, a psychiatrist named Dr. Minnion or Jess as she prefers to be called. She knows without a doubt that, she didn't just imagine that town in Maine. It helps that both Brad and Jess are honest, and believe her. Jess had lived in Haven, Maine for a few years. Aware of the mystery and 'Troubles', surrounding that small New England town. And, Brad knows that the town exists as well. He found her there, after a few weeks of searching for her.

She is starting to regain some of her memories, her real memories. She remembers a psychiatric hospital, somewhere in the United States. Locked in a windowless room and, strapped into a chair. There was a tall Black man with a bald head and moustache, who she thinks was in charge. Telling her to relax that, she is important for some reason. And, some clear liquid in a syringe being injected into her arm.

The next thing she knows, she is driving through the streets of Haven, Maine. Believing that she was, Special Agent Audrey Parker. That she was an FBI Agent, and how it would be an easy case. That she would find the woman that is, pretending to be her. Detain her until her boss, Agent Howard arrived. And, move forward with the consequences and paperwork for Impersonating an FBI Agent. A simple text book case really. However, she wasn't expecting what happened. A Bible story coming to life, a girl who causes people to see their worst fears, an abandon house with a book sitting on the coffee table, with coordinates to an island written on the inside cover.

The dream of a memory she had last night. She was on that island, that with Jess's help they found out the name. It was Kick'em Jenny Neck, ten miles from the Haven coastline. She was walking through the woods with a hand held tracking device. The device started beeping, leading her to a clearing with a barn. She took her gun out of the holster, slowly walking up to the barn door. When she opens the door, her only thought is 'What the Hell?' And, everything suddenly fades to black.

The next thing she remembers about that day, was wandering through the woods. Scared and confused, wondering why she has a gun in her hands. When, she hears someone calling the name 'Audrey 2'. When he comes into view, her first instinct is to point the gun at him.

His name is Duke Crocker. He talks her into putting the gun down. Even though she doesn't recognize him, her gut feeling tells her that he is telling the truth. That he brought her there on his boat. As some sort of deal they had. A boat ride, in exchange for a FBI file on him. She has no idea what he is talking about, and he thinks she's playing him. She says she's okay, and agrees that they should go back to town. Until, he notices that she is having trouble holstering the gun. And, he states the obvious out loud. That she is not okay.

When they get back into town, he takes her to the police station. A thin, blonde, blue eyed woman is questioning her. Asking if she knew where she was, and if she knew her own name. She starts to panic when she can't remember her name, but the other woman gives her a kind smile. And, tells her that she knows who she is. That they know each other better than sisters, and tells her things that she should remember about herself. Though, she notices that the Blonde woman looks kind of sad.

Then, the one thing that makes sense, the one thing she remembers walks into the room, the one person that is her home arrives. Brad walks into the room, there to bring her home. And, she just holds onto him. As they walk out of the room, she turns and thanks the Blonde woman. Who says her name is Audrey as well.

Since, that day three months ago she has been working with Jess on getting her full memory back. However, she did remember her real name which is Theresa. And, dreams are filling in the gaps of her memories in Haven. All, except what was in the barn.

Maybe it was whatever FBI instincts left in her mind or, just common sense. But, whoever gave her the real Audrey Parker's memories. Must've been watching, Audrey her whole life. But, why would someone do that? What were they trying to accomplish? Why cause the real Audrey Parker to question her own identity? And, why would they implant Audrey's memories into her mind?

She knows that there are still many memories locked deep in her mind. And, the only way to unlock those memories is to take it one day at a time. However, she already told Brad and Jess that when she remembers what happen in that barn. She's going to Haven, and telling Audrey everything she knows.

After all, it's the least she could do for the woman who years ago. At a foster home in Dayton, Ohio saved her from an abusive foster parent. By putting a pair of Mickey Mouse scissors in his neck.

She only hopes the full memory of, that day on Kick'em Jenny Neck comes back soon. Before, whatever or whoever was in that barn, goes back to Haven. And, it's too late to save Audrey.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I always thought they should've kept Audrey2. She had a storyline, that would've been intresting to see played out. Just my opinion.**


	8. Chances and Choices

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 1x13 – Spiral) when Vince tells Dave that they should Audrey what she needs to know before she finds out on her own. And, Dave says they should stay out of it for as long as they can. Also, I used the Haven timeline in Season 1 so the year is 2010**

Vince and Dave had been watching Audrey and Nathan. Even though they couldn't hear the conversation, they saw how it ended. Audrey was walking away, and Nathan just sitting there.

"We should tell her what she needs to know," Vince insisted. "Before, she finds out on her own."

"No. We should stay out of this as long as we can." Dave replied, sounding a little scared. "Let it sort itself out."

"You're a fool." Vince said harshly.

"Well, I might be a fool. But, we're still alive." Dave replied, just as harsh. "Aren't we?"

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Picking up the remains of their best friend Garland Wuornos off the beach, they didn't like referring to him as evidence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts, thinking about what the other had said.

They had this argument several times over the years. Both had their chances at a lifetime, of love and happiness in the past. Dave and Sarah in 1956, and then twenty-seven years later in 1983 was Vince and Lucy. Two women with the same facial features, except different eye and hair color. And, a lifetime of memories that weren't their own.

But, they let those chances slip through their fingertips. Or, rather they weren't strong enough to hold on. Taking the coward's way out. Letting this godforsaken town take the women they loved, without a fight. Believing that it was the only way to, save the town from the Troubles.

It was a difficult, but necessary sacrifice. When all they really were doing was, lying to themselves. What happened all those years ago, was a modern day witch hunt. More like cold blooded murder which, purpose was never achieved. The Troubles always came back.

Now, here it was Twenty-seven years later 2010. Another woman came to Haven, with the same facial features as Sarah and Lucy. Only she had blonde hair, and blue eyes. They had played stupid the day they first met her. After a long discussion, they finally decided to give her the Colorado Kid newspaper article with Lucy in the picture.

However, they didn't tell her anymore. They didn't know what she was, where she went after the Troubles disappeared. Why she always looked the same or, why it was a Twenty-seven year cycle. They had done years of research, trying to find the answers to these questions. But, apparently there are some secrets in Haven that even they aren't allowed to know. However, one thing about her remained the same. She always helped the Troubled every time she returned to Haven.

So, why was it different this time? Maybe, it was that Audrey Parker had a few things that Sarah and Lucy did not. Audrey had the memories of someone, who had no choice but to be strong. The memories of an orphan turned FBI agent. Audrey was stronger, fearless, feisty, head strong, and wouldn't give up.

With each 'Troubled' person she helped, more secrets were slowly becoming revealed. Along with questions, that Audrey was determined to get answers to. Both Dave and Vince knew that there would be no stopping her this time. Audrey wouldn't be another one of, Haven's dirty secrets that would be forgotten. Not when she had loyal friends, who loved and cared about her. More specifically Two Men. Who would fight until their very last breaths for her. Duke Crocker and Nathan Wuornos.

When Dave and Vince figured out that Audrey was the reincarnation of their lost loves. They planned on not getting too close to her. That way they wouldn't accidently say something, to lead her on the right track. And, the better chance that they would stay alive. But, mostly because it hurt that they had failed to protect Sarah and Lucy.

So, they tried not to get too attached to her. They couldn't watch another reincarnation of the women they loved, burned alive at the stake. Due to the false hope that the curse on, the town would finally be lifted. But, the need to protect her overrode their plans. That's why they along with Garland Wuornos, kept the answers Audrey would need a secret from her. To keep Audrey safe and alive until, the time was right to finally tell her the truth.

"It's different this time." Vince saying out loud what he was thinking, and stating what Dave already knew. "She's different this time."

"Vince, don't interfere." Dave said, placing a hand on his brother's arm.

"No. I agreed with you not to tell Audrey, everything we know about Lucy and the troubles." As he, pulled out of his grip. "She is going to need Nathan for what is yet to come."

Dave just shook his head, as he watched his brother walk over to Nathan. Still he thought anything that they said now, no matter how vague. Would be like, writing their own obituaries. Audrey wasn't ready for the truth yet, and he wasn't ready to tell her. But, Dave knew he wouldn't be able to stop Vince. Not this time.

Nathan was still sitting in the same spot. His legs pulled up to his chest, arms crossed resting on his knees and his head looking down at the ground. He lifted his head, when he felt someone behind him.

"Go after her." Vince said, standing next to him. "Pushing her away isn't the solution."

"My father just died. I need to be alone right now." Nathan replied, as if he was trying to convince himself more than Vince. "She understands that."

"That's what Dave and I thought, about the women we loved." Vince said. "And, we lost them because we were foolish."

"What happened?" Nathan asked a little curious, lifting his head and looking up at him.

"That doesn't matter. But, we regret the decisions we made. And, I'm not going to let you make the same mistake."

"Whatever your Father told you before he died." Vince finished. The expression on his face and, tone of voice were deadly serious. "It's the Truth."

"If you and Dave know something…" Nathan started to say, but Vince interrupted him.

"Enough talk, go get your Lady. Before it's too late." Vince said, turning around and walking away. "One of us deserves a chance, at a lifetime of love and happiness." He walked back over to his brother. Feeling as if a little weight of the guilt, He had been carrying around all these years was lifted off his chest.

"I hope you realize what you've done." Dave said sounding a little bitter maybe even jealous, as they watched Nathan quickly leave. "What the consequences will be."

"I'm doing what Lucy would want me to." Vince said, looking his brother straight in the eyes. His glare and tone of his voice proving that, He refused to back down from his decision. "Audrey will not suffer the same fate as Lucy and Sarah."

"There's a war coming," He finished, picking up his bucket and walking away. "And, you need to decide which side you're on."


	9. Selflessness and Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x02 – Fear and Loathing) when Nathan tells Audrey that the Troubles had gone away before and, he could wait until then to feel again. **

Nathan sat alone at the table in the Grey Gull, staring at the white rose petal in his hands. He couldn't feel the silkiness of it. And, wouldn't know he was holding it, if he couldn't see or smell the petal. The memories of that day began to filter through his mind.

He first realized he could feel again, at his Father's Memorial Service. Audrey had noticed his palm was bleeding, and he couldn't remember how he cut his hand. He felt the small sting, when the napkin he used to stop the bleeding touched the cut. At first, he wasn't sure what to think. He thought he imagined it.

After all, he did have cuts when he didn't have his affliction. So, maybe it was just a memory of what the roughness of the napkin would feel like. But, he wanted to be sure. That the small stinging sensation was real, and he hadn't just imagined it.

So, he made a fist and hit the wooden surface of the bar hard. And, immediately felt the pain. Audrey looked at him like he was a little crazy. Until, he finally explained that he felt the pain. Still staring at his hand as it was the most amazing, and wonderful thing he had ever seen.

After his discovery, he couldn't help himself form touching every surface he came in contact with. He even bumped into doorways on purposes. He probably looked like the clumsiest person in Haven, but didn't care. He was too busy enjoying being able to feel everything he touched, including pain.

Then, they got the call about a problem at the Bus Station. When they arrived, it was total chaos. People were screaming, running towards the exit, or in some cases fighting each other. They searched the Bus station for a few minutes, and spotted a woman running through the crowd. Or, rather the crowd was running away from her.

Her name is Jackie Clark. Her affliction caused people to see their worst fears, when they look at her. She left Haven after her father died, when her affliction manifested. She had been hiding in Bangor for a few weeks, when some guy attacked her slashing her with a knife. Her affliction mysteriously disappeared after that incident, and she moved back to Haven. Her affliction returned the moment Nathan lost his.

The connection between the return of Jackie's affliction and the loss of Nathan's, led them to another 'Troubled' person, Ian Haskell. A guy Nathan and Duke had grown up with, and could steal another 'Troubled' person's affliction by absorbing their blood. When they arrived at Duke's boat, Jackie and her boyfriend Bryan were there. They wanted Ian to take away Jackie's affliction permanently, but it turned into a hostage situation instead. Duke and Audrey tried to talk Ian down, but he had the gun pointed a Bryan's head.

That day ended with Nathan shooting Ian, and making a selfless decision. Jackie had been injured earlier that day. So, He took the bloody bandage off her wrist and wiped it on Ian's hand. And, her affliction died with Ian. Nathan knew his affliction was hard to live with, but he could still have a normal life. But, Jackie's affliction would make it impossible for her to have a normal life. He meant what he said to Audrey. He could wait until the Troubles were gone, to be able to feel again.

Suddenly, the sweet fragrance of a rose filtered into his nose, bringing Nathan away from that day six months ago. And, back to reality. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, that he hadn't realized Audrey was there. And, that she had taken the petal out of his hand.

Nathan watched as Audrey licked her lips, and then pressed the petal against her lips. Then, she pressed the petal to his lips. The thin sheen of moisture from her lips allowing, him to feel the cool silkiness of the rose petal for a few seconds. They were well aware by now that, he could feel any part of Audrey. But, it still surprised him.

Audrey removed the petal from his lips, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him. She didn't give a damn that, they were a crowded bar. She wanted to kiss her Tall, Dark, Handsome and Amazing Tough Guy. Nathan looked like he needed it, and Audrey was more than happy to oblige him. The kiss was short but sweet, and ended before Nathan could wrap his arms around her.

Audrey moved away from him, giving him a smile as she sat down in the chair across from him. Immediately, reaching out with her left hand and holding his right hand. Nathan looked down at their hands, their fingers entwined.

"What are you thinking about, Tough Guy?" Audrey asked, gently squeezing his hand. His attention focused on her again.

Nathan smiled at her, and she smiled back. He loved it when she called him, by the nickname she gave him. She admitted that she gave it to him, the first day they met. After, she slammed his fingers in his truck's door. It's funny how he seemed to call her 'Parker' only at work now, and calling her by her first name when they're alone. And, Audrey was calling him by his nickname.

Nathan didn't answer her. Instead, he pulled a small envelope out of his jacket pocket. Audrey had been wondering all day, what was in there. The letters and notes from various women who had seen 'Drunk Nathan' dancing that night at the Grey Gull had stopped. Two months ago, after her little public service announcement.

"No, it's not what you think." Nathan said, holding out the envelope to her. "I haven't received any more letters or notes, but if I do I will shred them."

"That's a shame. I was actually looking forward for someone to test me." A devilish smile on her face as, she took the envelope from him.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Though, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of everything that happened that night."

"Depending what's in here, you just might." Audrey teased him opening the envelope, and gently pulled out the pieces of paper. She smiled when she saw that, it was a note from Jackie and an ultrasound picture. Then, put them back in the envelope.

"This is just an example of why I love you." Reaching over with her right hand, and cupping his cheek. "If you hadn't been selfless that day, and let Jackie's affliction die with Ian. She and Bryan wouldn't have this little boy, that they're naming after you."

"I did what any decent person would've done. " Nathan said. "It's not every day that, I can kill an affliction."

"I think you're an amazing man. I'm proud of you." Audrey said. "But, there is something about that day. That, I wondered about."

"You want to know what I saw that day, when I looked at Jackie." Nathan stated the obvious. "What my greatest fear is."

"If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand. You're allowed to have some secrets too." Nathan gently removed her hand from his cheek, peppering kisses along her knuckles.

"It wasn't a childhood fear." Nathan explained, holding both of her hands in his. "It involved you."

"I saw you falling on that kitchen floor, dying from a gunshot wound in your chest. And, I was the one who pulled the trigger."

"The expression on my face was stone cold emotionless. It was as if you meant nothing to me."

"The story my father told me about shooting his partner. And, me shooting the chameleon that looked like you at the hotel." He continued, holding back his tears at the memory. "Affected me more than, I thought."

"Shooting and killing the woman that is my best friend, partner and lover." He finished, gently squeezing her hands. "That's my worst fear."

"That's why you couldn't look at me, when you told me to go after Jackie." Audrey said, letting go of his hands.

Standing up, and walking over to his side of the table. Nathan pushed his chair back, knowing what she was doing. Audrey was giving him what he wanted and needed. Letting him know she was alive, safe and with him. She was chasing away that fear by sitting on his lap, and giving him a mind blowing kiss.

"I know how you feel, Tough Guy." She said when the kiss finally ended, her forehead leaning against his. Looking into his eyes, and sounding a little breathless. "I watched you die in my arms on Main Street, during that horrible 'Groundhog Day' experience."

"I think we should go home," Nathan suggested. "And, check each other's bodies for nonexistent wounds."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Audrey said, getting off Nathan's lap. Holding his left hand with her right, and Nathan grabbed the envelope off the table with his free hand. Then, let Audrey lead him out the door. He would pay Duke for the drinks tomorrow. Right now, all that mattered was Audrey.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: If you want to know what Audrey did, to keep the other Ladies of Haven away from Nathan. Read my story 'A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words'. **


	10. First Impressions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 1x01 – Welcome to Haven) When Dave tells Audrey Welcome to Haven. Basically, Audrey's first impressions of the people (canon characters only) that she meets the first few days she is in Haven.**

Special Agent Audrey Parker never really cared for cases that involved small towns. Everyone knows everybody, a place that is more like a home instead of a town. Home was just a word to her. Not something she experienced, having grown up in orphanages and foster homes. No, she preferred cities where no one gave a damn about who you were. Let alone her name. She didn't ask for names, unless it was important to the case she was working on.

Then, her Boss, Agent Howard gave her this case. She was there with only one objective. To find a fugitive name Jonas Lester, who was from Haven and escaped federal lockup. Her orders were simple, find him and bring him back. A walk in the park, compared to most of her cases. However, she wasn't prepared for this walk in the park to turn into a blind alley. She never thought it would lead her to questions about her own past.

Audrey replayed the events, of the last few days in her mind. The people she met, and the weird experiences she encountered in just a short time of being in Haven. Things that she read in books, that shouldn't exist outside of them. The fugitive she was looking for was actually killed, by a woman who emotions control the weather. It was the truth, but she couldn't tell her Boss that. So, how the Hell was she supposes to explain this? Then, there are some of the people she met during the last few days.

A Detective from the Haven P.D. named Nathan Wuornos. Their meeting was like a scene from a movie. He rescued her from her rental car that was teetering on a cliff. Thanks to a mysterious crack that suddenly appeared in the road, making her swerve and break through the guardrail.

The next thing she knew, they were pulling their guns on each other. After they show their badges proving who they are, he gives her a ride into town. Her first impression is that he acts like a Tough Guy, when she accidently shuts his fingers in the Truck door. And, he claims he didn't feel it.

Later that day, he told her he has a condition called Idiopathic Neuropathy. He can't feel anything he touches, or pain. She thinks he's giving her a bullshit story, and googles the condition he claims to have. She is surprised that it's a real medical condition. The more they work together, the more she notices about him. Nathan's broody, monosyllabic, withdrawn, the strong silent type.

He also has 'Daddy Issues' as he refers to his Dad as 'The Chief' instead of calling him Dad. However, the 'Girly Side' of Audrey notices that he is Tall, Dark, and Handsome. And, how he smells like a mixture of the Forest, aftershave, and something unique just like him. However, he also acts like a Gentleman towards her. Something, she really isn't use to. But, she finds herself liking it.

They are both alike in the fact that, they seemed closed off socially. She has major trust issues, and fails at relationships. He has no sense of touch and can't feel pain, and not exactly a 'People person'. Maybe, they're kindred spirits. Meant to break down the walls, they put up years ago. Drag each other out of their shells, so to speak. It would be nice, if they became friends. For her to have at least one relationship in her lifetime, that could last. Audrey shakes her head, getting rid of those last thoughts. She's not moving to Haven, she's just here on a case.

Then there's Chief Garland Wuornos, Nathan's father. He's a gruff, stubborn, no nonsense man. But, he definitely knows what he is doing. And, how to keep whatever is happening in this mysterious small town under control. Everything a Chief-of-Police should be.

He doesn't hide the fact he hates that, the FBI is there stepping on his toes so to speak. And, Audrey wants to solve this case. Just to piss him off and, prove that she knows what she is doing. However, she wonders what happened between The Chief and Nathan. That makes them act more like acquaintances, than Father and Son. Maybe, it's because of Nathan's condition. Or, he's hard on Nathan to make him strong. Preparing his son, for when it's his turn to take over as Chief-of-Police.

But, she also knows he loves his son. When the case is solved, leaving Nathan with an injured shoulder. She sees the worried expression on The Chief's face. As he watches his son sleeping on the couch, in the office she is now sharing with Nathan.

Audrey doesn't know why, she is thinking about this. Maybe, it's because she was a little envious of people who had parents. She knows it's none of her business, and wonders why she is over analyzing this. It's not her job to play Family Councilor. She needs to focus on this case, solve it and move onto the next.

The next person she meets is Duke Crocker. Nathan makes it very clear how he feels about Duke. Telling her Duke is unreliable, untrustworthy and basically a pain in his ass. Audrey's first encounter with Duke is also, like a movie scene.

It starts with her waking up naked, in an unfamiliar bed. At First, she has no recollection on how she got there. There are no signs that anything sexual happened. The sheets aren't rumpled. There is no head indentation on the pillow next to her, or warmth clinging to the sheets. Nothing that suggests that, another person shared the bed with her.

She looks around the room, noticing the portholes. So, she was in a bedroom on a boat. But, how the Hell did she end up there naked? She turns her head to the left and sees her badge, gun and a light blue flannel shirt on the nightstand next to the bed.

She walks slowly up the stairs, to the upper deck. Her gun ready, just in case she needs to protect herself. When she is finally outside, she sees her clothes hanging on a line. And, a man sitting in a lawn chair who she realizes must be Duke. He's reading a newspaper, and she isn't sure is he knows she is there yet. She states the obvious that he took her clothes, and he replies by simply saying Good Morning. As if, this situation is completely normal for him.

He explains that he washed her clothes, and how he saved her life the night before. Then, she remembers what happened last night. She was at the marina, when is started to hail. Lightning hit a transformer on a pole, knocking her into the water.

He makes her coffee presuming she takes it the way he made it, and starts to flirt with her a little. She tells him to turn around while she gets dressed, though she knows he peeked a few times.

She questions him about his missing gun, and what he knows about Jonas Lester's death. Apparently all he knows is Lester is dead, and he reported his gun as stolen. Then, he gives her that awful pink princess phone. To replace hers that, was ruined from the water. Seriously, did he think she looked like a woman would own a princess phone. And, he remarks that she needs to work on her 'Thank You'.

So, Audrey's first impression of Duke Crocker is that he's a total Bad Boy. Not exactly a law abiding citizen. Who could charm any woman he wanted, into his bed. The kind of man she usually falls for. Her 'Girly Side' notices that he is Hot, and smells like a mixture of the Ocean, cologne and something unique like him.

And, unlike Nathan he's a smooth talker and a flirt. She wonders what kind of relationship, she could have with him. After all, the guy has already seen her naked before they actually met. Again, Audrey shakes her head getting rid of those last thoughts. She's only here to solve a case, not to stay.

Finally, Audrey meets Dave and Vince Teagues. They are the owners of the Haven Herald, Haven's only newspaper. They seem like nice harmless old men, yet she feels that there is something unusual about them. They welcome her to Haven, and Dave gives her his business card.

She realizes that word spreads fast in this small town. They know about Jonas Lester's death, and want to ask her some questions. She really doesn't want to discuss the case. It's a need to know basis, between the FBI and Haven P.D. But, she gives them a small smile and politely says that she would call them.

Then, Vince mentions something that sounds a little creepy, but peaks her interest a little. He thinks that he's seen her before. But, she doesn't really give it any more thought. She has looked at people in every city, or town she was sent to. Hoping to find, someone that looked like her.

But she had given up her childhood wish long ago. Of her Mother showing up in a big bus and, together they would rescued every kid in every orphanage and bring them home. She hadn't found any leads on her family, and probably never would. However, that changes later that day.

Vince and Dave bring her a copy, of a newspaper article from 1983. It's about someone called the Colorado Kid, whose murder was never solved. In the picture is a woman with long straight hair, that looks exactly like her. Both Dave and Vince, claim to not know who the woman is.

But, they do help her find a piece of information that leads her to solving the case. The reason or in this case person, who was responsible for Haven's weird weather patterns. A woman named Marion Caldwell, who didn't know that her emotions controlled the weather. That she was the one unintentionally responsible, for the gust of wind that knocked Jonas Lester off Tuwiuwok Bluff.

Now, Audrey finds herself standing at a twenty-seven year old unsolved crime scene. Standing in the same exact spot, the woman who might be her Mother or Aunt had. Of all places, this strange and mysterious town holds the key to her past. And, it is part of the reason why she decides to take her vacation time. The other is that she wants to figure out, what the Hell is happening in this town.

She calls Agent Howard, and he agrees to let her have a few weeks of vacation time. She hangs up, and stares out at the water. For the first time in her lonely life, Audrey feels like she is finally home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I know Audrey is all professional, but I don't think her 'Girly Side' would ignore the fact that Nathan and Duke are yummy eye candy. Just my opinion. **


	11. Breathe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x11 – Business as Usual) the entry in Simon Crocker's diary, about Duke must kill Audrey. Also, mentions events from (2x12 – Sins of the Fathers). And, Audrey wasn't kidnapped. Also ties into Chapter 5 of my Haven One Shot series. **

Duke lay in his bed trying to get to sleep. Usually, the waves gently rocking his houseboat and the sound of the ocean sung him to sleep. But, instead all he did was toss and turn. And, he knew the reason why. Even though, He had buried his Father's weapons box that afternoon. He felt like there was still a weight on his chest.

He looked at the alarm clock, on the nightstand next to his bed. Which stated in big red numbers that is was now 4AM. He let out a sigh, got out of bed, dressed and was in his Jeep within five minutes. Duke knew his 'wakeup call' wouldn't be welcome. But, there was something He needed to say, and a promise that needed to be made. For him to feel, like he could fully breathe easy again.

Ten minutes later, he was pulling into the Grey Gull parking lot. Thankful he had followed his first instinct, when he saw the two familiar vehicles parked in the deserted parking lot. Parking next to the Blue Bronco, He got out of the Jeep.

Pushing away any doubt that, he should wait until later in the day. As He, climbed the stairs to Audrey's apartment. He wanted…no, He needed to do this now. The longer he waited, the more he would put this conversation off. Until, it was too late.

Duke shook his head at that last thought. That was the whole purpose of this conversation. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Which sounded more like banging to the, two people on the other side of the door.

A few minutes later the door is open, and a jean clad, bare chest, disheveled hair Nathan Wuornos is glaring at him. But, he looks away when an arm snakes around his waist. Audrey is standing behind Nathan, wearing his grey T-shirt.

Duke notices how she and Nathan are staring at each other. Nathan's right hand moved down her arm, resting on top of her hand on his waist. As if they were having a conversation, with just their eyes and touches. And, Duke knew that he made the right decision. This conversation needs to happen now.

"What do you want, Duke." Nathan asked, obviously annoyed by the early morning intrusion. Duke knew if it wasn't for Audrey being there, the door would've been slammed in his face.

"I need to talk to you." Staring directly at Nathan, then his eyes darted to Audrey. "Alone." Nathan could tell by the look on Duke's face, that this was something serious. Whatever it was, he didn't want anyone including Audrey to know.

"Give me a few minutes." Nathan finally says, with an aggravated sigh and shutting the door.

Duke walks back down the stairs, and unlocks the front door of the bar. Five minutes later Nathan walks in fully dressed, and sits on his usual barstool. Duke stares at the empty space between them, Audrey's barstool. A space that could be, vacant permanently if he gives into his 'Trouble'.

"That shirt looks better on Audrey." Duke said. It was a halfhearted attempt, to break the obvious tension between them.

"Why are you at Audrey's apartment at four in the morning, Duke?" Nathan asked glaring, total distrust showing on his face.

"Relax, I wasn't looking for Audrey. I was looking for you." Duke explained. "I figured after what happened today, you'd want to stay close to her."

"The Gull is closer to the Marina. So, I tried here first, instead of driving halfway across town. And, I'm not going to make some smartass remark about you being here."

"Now, that that's out of the way I'm going to get straight to the point. This isn't easy for me to say or ask." Nathan was surprised by the expression on Duke's face. For as long as he's known Duke Crocker, He had never seen him so serious.

"What I am about to tell you, stays between you and me. Audrey can never know about this." He continued. "I know Audrey told you about my Father's weapon's box. But, did she tell you about my Father's journal?"

"No." Nathan answered, the expression on his face not wavering. Even though, he was curious as to where Duke was going with all this."

"He kept a journal full of names of 'Troubled' people. The names of people he murdered, or rather what he called 'saved'. With the dates of their so-called salvation, written next to the names. There were many pages of just names, and no dates."

"The last entry was a message for me, along with two pictures." Duke said, preparing himself for Nathan's reaction.

"One was of Lucy and the other was a woman with Dave Teagues, who I'm guessing is Sarah. She looked just like Audrey, with a bad perm. The message my father wrote was to kill Audrey."

Duke half expected that, Nathan would throw Audrey's barstool out of the way. And, start to beat the shit out of him. For even saying the words, Audrey and kill in the same sentence. But, he knew Nathan was thinking about Audrey and would refrain from doing that.

Though, Duke was happy to see the clenched fists and intense glare on Nathan's face. He could see a mixture of fierce determination and protectiveness in that glare. Conformation that, Nathan would fight until his last breath for Audrey. Even if it the threat to her was a friend. He was thankful and surprised that Nathan was hearing him out, and not interrupting him. Hopefully, it was a sign that Nathan would agree to what he was going to ask.

"I'm not on some mission for my father. I didn't like him when he was alive. And, I'm certainly not going to kill anyone for him. Now, that he is dead."

"I know now that Sarah killed my Grandfather, and Lucy killed my Father. Whether it was to stop them from 'saving' people or, something more I don't know. I don't care about Sarah and Lucy."

"Audrey is my friend. I have no intentions of killing her, or killing anyone for that matter." He repeated again. "You're the only one that knows I buried the weapons box on Kick'em Jenny Neck. And, that I burned the journal. But, apparently I don't need special weapons for my 'Trouble' to kick in."

"If I had only known what Kyle Hopkins was going to do, in order to cure his family of the affliction of raising the dead. I would've dropped that knife, the minute it was forced into his hand. But, the Rev's and my Father's ghosts had distracted me."

"Giving Kyle the chance to grab my arm and, force the knife into his stomach. It's killing me on the inside, knowing that I took a father away from his unborn child. I can't even begin to imagine how it will feel, when that little boy or girl is born. When, I see him or her."

"The moment the knife plunged into Kyle's stomach and, I absorbed that tiny bit of his blood that landed on my hand. I went into some kind of trance, and for a few minutes I felt what I did was right. That I wasn't murdering him, I was saving him."

"Promise, me Nathan…that if I start showing any signs that I'm going to hurt Audrey. Or, start to follow in my Father's footsteps." He finished the tears he had been trying to hold back, starting to fall down his face. "I need you to promise that you'll kill me."

"No!" Nathan said adamantly, shocked by what he was just asked. Getting off his barstool, and wrapping his arms around Duke. Duke clutched onto him, like his life depending on it. And, crying into Nathan's chest. "You, Audrey and I need to stick together. It's the only way to defeat the Troubles, and stop the war between the 'Troubled' and 'Anti-Troubled'."

"What happened today wasn't your fault. Let it all out, Duke." He finished, just holding his friend letting him breakdown in his arms. "Crying will be tolerated this time."

Duke felt that weight on his chest, the guilt from today start to disappear. He knew it wouldn't be gone completely, but just enough for him to finally get some sleep tonight. And, He was starting to fully breathe easy again.


	12. Burned Bridges

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 1x9 – As You Were) when everyone is telling Audrey what they bought her for a gift, to prove they're not the Chameleon. Nathan's gift is wrong and, everyone thinks he's the Chameleon. **

Being the Chief-of-Police especially, in a town like Haven, Maine wasn't easy. Chief Garland Wuornos had to stay in control at all times, even in situations like this. No, matter what he felt inside. He always remained calm, collected and in control. After all, He wasn't known as Haven's 'Hard-ass' Chief-of-Police for nothing.

But, gaining that reputation lost him something more precious. Something he tried to get back. That, he wanted back. But became more difficult or, rather seemed impossible after his wife died. A better Father/Son relationship. Their bond wasn't as strong, as he wanted it to be. He never abused Nathan verbally or physically. In fact when Nathan was 5 years old, he saved both him and his mother, from a monster of a man who had done just that.

Garland was surprised that for the first time in a long time. Both he and his son agreed on something, other than work related issues. That they both cared about the same person, to tolerate spending a weekend at the same place. Just to make her happy.

It was suppose to be a simple surprise birthday party. A good memory that The Teagues Brothers, Eleanor and Julia Carr, Duke Crocker, Nathan and himself all wanted to create for Audrey Parker. They chose to have the party at the huge isolated hotel on Carpenter's Knot. An island that was located, a few miles from the mainland. They wanted this to be a special 'Trouble' free memory for Audrey. Even, if it was only for the weekend.

Letting Audrey know, that she might have grown up an orphan. But, she had people who cared about her now. It was also a real 'Welcome to Haven'. Since she quit the FBI a few weeks ago, and decided to live in Haven. And, was a full-time Detective at the Haven P.D.

However, they all should've known that the 'Troubles' would follow them. A few minutes after they surprised Audrey, the owner of the hotel welcomed the small group. He left just as quickly, when the lights flickered to check on the generator. It wasn't until later that evening that, they discovered the real reason for his departure. Finding the molted skin of what had once been Vaughn Carpenter.

Garland quickly realized that, they were dealing with a Chameleon. That was now posing as someone in their group, causing everyone to start turning on each other. The panic and distrust had quickly consumed the small group. Until, Audrey came up with the present idea.

They gathered in the huge Living room. If everyone could tell Audrey what the present they bought her was, before she opened it. They wouldn't be suspected as being the Chameleon. So far, Dave and Vince Teagues and Eleanor Carr had passed.

Then, it came to Nathan's gift. He said it was a blue cashmere sweater, but it was blue scarf instead. Nathan started to defend himself, as panic ran through the small group once more. Duke started to fight with Nathan, and that's when Garland seized the opportunity. He hit Nathan…no he hit the Chameleon wearing his son's skin over the head with his gun, knocking it out. And, ordered that It be tied to a chair.

In a matter of minutes Garland Wuornos's world had turned upside down. He might have looked calm and collected on the outside. No doubt he looked like the world's shittiest Father, for the lack of remorse he was showing over the loss of his son. But, on the inside the sadness, anger, guilt, grief and heartbreak were tearing him apart. As the realization that his son was dead, hit him like a ton of bricks.

And, after they figured out what they were going to do with It. None of them were looking forward to the task of finding Nathan's remains, if any were left. Ten minutes later, the Chameleon regains consciousness while they're trying to decide what to do with it.

Garland wanted nothing more, than to use the Chameleon as target practice. Not as the Chief-of-Police protecting the small group of people he is with. But, as a grieving Father, who is face to face with his son's murder.

It still insists that it's not the Chameleon. Garland stays in Chief-of-Police mode, and questions it. It sickens him to call it by his son's name. Giving It a chance to explain, only to realize the mistake they made. Nathan had told his now ex-girlfriend to buy the sweater, but she got the scarf instead. And, didn't tell him she switch the gifts.

It's one of the rare moments that, Garland wanted to give his son a hug. Just for reassurance that, his son is safe and alive. But, it's obvious that Nathan is pissed off. So, he starts to mutter a half-ass apology that Nathan doesn't want to hear. And, Garland doesn't blame him. Another bridge burned between them, due to lack of faith and trust in each other.

The 'surprise' birthday party weekend ended with, the Chameleon killing Eleanor Carr. And, Nathan shooting and killing the Chameleon that is posing as his partner. Apparently, Audrey had seen what Vaughn Carpenter really was. It Had asked her for help, because it was growing weak. But, she didn't know how to help. So, it attacked her and took her form. But, Audrey didn't die. Somehow it knows what Garland already knew about Audrey. It's different this time, She's different this time.

So, instead of giving Audrey her other birthday present, everything he knows about Lucy Ripley and the Colorado Kid case. He decides to be selfish for now, on his son's behalf not his. It's not like Nathan needed Audrey to help solve 'Trouble' cases. He knows his son can handle just about anything thrown his way. No, not telling Audrey now is about something much deeper. He's noticed a huge change in Nathan, since Audrey arrived in Haven.

Nathan has finally found someone who understands him, the real him. A kindred spirit, who can relate to many things Nathan's been through in his life. She's breaking through all the walls he had built up years ago, and apparently he's doing the same for her. They make each other laugh, smile and just happy.

He also noticed his son's behavior over the last few weeks, more specifically around his partner. The unnecessary high-fives, handshakes, and bumping into her. Then, there was his reaction to finding her alive in the chest at the hotel. The last time he'd seen Nathan cry openly, was at his Mother's funeral. It was that moment, when Garland realized that Nathan could feel Audrey's touch. That's how he knew Audrey was the Chameleon.

Garland knew that they would either hate him, or eventually understand why he hid the truth. Each day it's getting a little bit harder for him to control his 'Trouble' of creating cracks. And, it's only a matter of time before the cracks consume him. Nathan is going to need Audrey, when that day comes and what will follow after. So, if not telling the truth will help his son. Then, he damn well was going to do it. For now, he'll continue holding this Godforsaken town together.

Hopefully Nathan will understand and accept that, He was tough on him to make him strong. Which he already knows his son is. Stronger than he is now. And, Audrey only seems to add to that strength.

He doesn't know why he's over anaylizing this. Either way he needed and wanted to try to repair, at least some of the many burned bridges in their relationship. Maybe someday Nathan will finally see, that he does love him. And, call him 'Dad' again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: I know Audrey doesn't quit the FBI until Episode 1x10. Just pretend it happened a few weeks, before Audrey's birthday party. I got the impression that the Chief was honestly trying to have some sort of Father/Son relationship with Nathan. Based on a few things in the episodes after 1x09. ****Probably because he could no longer control his 'Trouble', and knew his time was almost up. And, he wanted to leave with no regrets. **


	13. Tough Guys and Tough Decisions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Inspired by (Episode 2x03 – Love Machine) when Audrey notices the nails in Nathan's shoulder. He insists that he's fine (typical Nathan) and she gives him a small lecture. I could've written about the vanishing barn at the end of that episode, but I'm trying to stay away from writing only about Audrey/Nathan in this series. So, this is Audrey/Duke (Friendship) **

Duke was outside the Grey Gull, practicing drawing Senor Taco on the medium size chalkboard. In another hour the bar would be packed, with the usual weekend crowd. So, he was taking a small break from business ownership, before the craziness began.

When, the familiar Blue Bronco pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't unusual to see Nathan's truck there. Much more often, now that Audrey lived in the apartment above the Gull. The three of them usually had drinks a few nights a week, and sometimes they even ate dinner together.

Somehow, it became their normal routine. Both Duke and Nathan knew it was Audrey's attempt, to get them to become friends again. And, not just tolerate each other's presence when needed. Which was working though, neither of them would admit that to Audrey.

However, when Audrey got out of the truck it was obvious something was wrong. Duke couldn't hear what Nathan was saying, but no doubt the fight was about Nathan's new 'fashion accessory'. And, Audrey wasn't exactly quite with her responses. Her anger seemed to only rise, the longer their conversation went on. Duke wasn't sure if he should break it up, or stay out of it. Audrey's voice had raised just enough for him, and anyone walking in or out of the Gull to hear.

"I'm tired of this 'I'm fine' bullshit, Nathan…. Just go…. Have a nice weekend, Chief Wuornos."

Audrey slammed the truck door hard, ending the conversation. The loud bang made Duke wince inwardly, just a little. He could only wonder how it sounded. Or, more like how it felt to Nathan when Audrey called him 'Chief Wuornos'.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment, without giving Nathan a second glance. If she had, she would've seen a mixture of guilt and defeat on his face. It had quickly changed back into his normal calm straight faced expression, as he drove away. Though, anyone who had witness the ending of their argument knew otherwise.

"Okay, show's over." Duke said, looking at the small crowd that had formed behind him. "Worry about your own interesting lives, and stay out of theirs."

Of course, he knew the friendly advice wouldn't stop Haven's gossip mill. But, he couldn't stop the urge to defend his friends. After the crowd dispersed, Duke walked off the porch and into the parking lot. So, he could look up at Audrey's apartment. He stood there for a few minutes. Audrey and Nathan would work it out, they always do. With that last thought, he walked back inside his bar.

But, an hour later a 'To Go' bag is handed to him. Apparently, Audrey requested that he deliver it to her. No problem, he would just bring the food to her and leave. 'The bar is busy, and they're shorthanded tonight' excuse, wasn't actually an excuse this time. Audrey was probably still pissed off at Nathan, and wanted to be alone anyway.

Duke walked up the stairs, leading to the front door of her apartment. Part of him hoped that she only wanted the food, and not to vent out her 'Nathan problem'. He honestly didn't want to be involved with their problem. But, knew he would listen to her no matter what. Meaning he was unwillingly involved now. He and Nathan would joke that she had the affliction, of getting them to do whatever she wanted. Both of them wrapped around her little finger, from the first day they met her.

"You know," Duke said jokingly, when Audrey opened the door. "Just because I own this fine establishment, and I'm one of your best friends. You can't take advantage of me like this."

"I would only be taking advantage of you, if I made you pay." Audrey said, taking the bag from him and giving him a small smile. "And, I ordered dinner for you as an apology."

"You're just lucky it's not that busy right now. Otherwise, it would be me cancelling on you this time." Duke teased her, following her into the apartment closing the door behind him. "They'll call if they need me."

"And, you don't need to apologize. You were going to have a public argument with Tin Man, sooner or later. And, technically you were in your own front yard."

"That is also the parking lot of your business." Audrey replied, grabbing a couple of beers out of the refrigerator. "And, it was a fight not an argument. You just heard the ending of it."

"So, word will go through the Haven gossip mill. Audrey Parker got pissed off at Nathan Wuornos. That you actually swore." Duke said, as if it wasn't a big deal following her out onto the deck. "How guilty and defeated maybe even a little heartbroken, Nathan looked watching you leave."

"He really looked that way?" Audrey asked. Concern and regret clearly showing, on her face and in her voice.

"Heartbroken may be stretching the truth a little." He said, sitting down on one of the white lounge chairs. "Anyone who had been watching him during your argument could, see he wasn't okay with how it ended."

"Don't worry, after a few days the town will be gossiping about something or someone else."

"It's just...he always acts like some Tough Guy." She sounded a little frustrated, placing the bag on the small table between the two chairs and sitting down.

"I don't know how many times I tried to get through his stubborn head, that he's not invincible. Just because he can't feel pain, doesn't mean he's not injured."

"But, it's like he has some kind of 'Hero' complex when it comes to me. I'm far from being a damsel-in-distress, yet he insists on being my human shield. Taking all the physical damage that the 'Troubles' throw our way."

"Today was just another example of that." She continued. "We were attacked by the machines in Lewis Pufahl's workshop. A nail gun put four nails into Nathan's left shoulder."

"And, all he says is that it's fine. That it would bleed less, if the nails were left in. And, he continues on with the case as if nothing happened to him."

"Right," Duke said. "I heard about the 'killer' machines. This town has become one big mixture of Stephen King stories."

"Anyway," Audrey continued, a little annoyed by the interruption. "Any machine that Lewis worked on came to life."

"They were killing anyone, who would give Lewis a reason to leave Haven. We realized what was going on just in time, because a zamboni machine at the hockey rink almost crushed his girlfriend to death."

"My point is that Nathan could've gone to the hospital. And, I could've finished the case on my own. What if he fell and, those nails pushed completely into his shoulder?"

"He could've ended up with an injury that required, more than a few days of his arm in a sling. He even joked about it. Saying at least it wasn't the hand he shoots with."

We're best friends and partners, but both those relationships are two way streets. It's not that I don't appreciate that, his first instinct is to protect me. But, I'd prefer it if neither of us got hurt just to solve a case."

"He needs to let me protect him too. It's not like I haven't had my share of bruises, scars and broken body parts before I came to Haven." She finished. "Sometimes, I feel that he underestimates me by protecting me all the time."

"He doesn't underestimate you," Duke tried to reassure her. "But, he does have his reasons to protect you. Other than, you're his partner and best friend."

"Like what?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Forget I said anything." He said standing up, silently cursing at himself. "I'm not a relationship councilor. So, I'm the last person who should be giving you advice. It's not my place to tell you, anyway."

"Duke, tell me." She demanded. Reaching out her right hand, and grabbing his left arm. The serious and determined expression on her face, made Duke wished he hadn't said anything at all. Duke knew Audrey wouldn't let him go, until he answered her.

"Okay." He said reluctantly, sitting back down and she released his arm. "But, if you tell Nathan that I told you any of this. I will deny it."

"You may not realize it, but sometimes you slip back into 'Orphan Mode'." Duke explained. "Keeping some things that bother you to yourself until, you're holed up living on frosting."

"I mean, you don't do it all the time. But, you sometimes seem to forget that you have people who care about you now."

"Nathan protects you not because he underestimates your ability, to protect him or yourself. And, it's not about being a 'Tough Guy'. Or, because he can't feel pain."

"It's one of the ways he shows how he cares about you. That he can take care of you, without crossing any lines relationship wise." He continued. "Without you getting pissed off that he's doing it. Even though, that part obviously doesn't always work out so well."

"You should know by now," Duke finished. "That Nathan is an 'Actions speak louder than words' Guy."

Audrey watched as Duke reached into the bag, and was surprised. He handed her the clear container, filled with a dozen of her favorite Rosemary's cupcakes. But, what meant more to her was the yellow post-it stuck to the top of the container. With the words 'I'm sorry' in Nathan's handwriting.

"Are you crying?" Duke teased her, reaching his right hand up the cup her cheek. So, she couldn't look away from him.

"Shut up." Audrey replied smiling, swatting his hand away from her face. "When did Nathan bring these?"

"You want to know why I stopped seriously flirting with you," Duke said, ignoring her question. "And, started to friendly flirt with you?"

"I wasn't aware there was a difference." Audrey said, still holding the cupcake container.

"I stopped when I realized, that Nathan can feel you." He smiled at the shocked expression on her face.

"I figured it out on my own, he didn't tell me." Duke answered her question, before she could ask it.

"I pieced together what happened at Carpenter's Knot with the Chameleon." He finished. "The question he asked me. About a guy like him who can't feel anything, meeting a woman discovers he can feel her touch seeming like fate. How he would find some reason to have skin-to-skin contact with you."

"He thinks we're fated to be together," Audrey said, sounding a little insulted and hurt. "Because, I'm the only thing he can feel."

"His said it seemed like fate, not that it was fate." Duke corrected her. "Audrey, we both know Nathan wouldn't use you like that. Or, force you into something you don't want or aren't ready for."

"He's too much of a damn Gentleman, probably figuring out what he wants as well. If what he is really feeling is attraction to your immunity to his trouble. Or, if he wants you for the amazing woman you are. With Nathan it's all or nothing at all."

"No one's forcing you to make a life changing decision. Even though, Dave and Vince might hint at it. All I'm saying is take it one day at a time."

"Well, I'm going to go," Duke finished, standing up. "Before, all Hell breaks loose. Sometimes being a legit businessman, is a pain in the ass."

"So, you are cancelling on me after all." Audrey said jokingly, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sure there is someone else, you want to have dinner with right now." Not looking at her, but down into the parking lot. Audrey stood up, and walked over to where he was standing.

"How long has he been here?" Audrey asked, unable to stop the happy smile on her face.

Truth was she had spent the hour after their fight, just sitting on her couch. And, staring at one of the walls painted stormy blue. As odd as it may sound, it helped her relax after a stressful day. She didn't know how to explain it, but that color seemed to fit her apartment. As if, it always belonged there. She felt that it gave her apartment, a warm, cozy comfortable, safe feeling. She had finally found a place, where she was wanted and needed. She was finally home. And, then she realized why she felt that way. It was the exact color of Nathan's eyes. Audrey had gone from being angry, to feeling miserable. She needed to vent to Duke and, using the food delivery was a perfect excuse.

"I had a feeling that, I would be unwillingly dragged into this at some point. So, I decided to help get you two at least talking to each other. We both know that you two would be stubborn and miserable, avoiding each other all weekend long."

"He was walking in, when I was walking out to bring you the food. To apologize and asked me to deliver the cupcakes." Duke explained. "Apparently, both of you think I'm your Personal Messenger. When, you're pissed off at each other."

"So, I lied. I told him to wait, because I needed to speak with him." He finished, pushing off the railing and looking at her. "Don't make me regret this."

"Thank You." Audrey said then, kissed him on the cheek.

"If you really insist on thanking me," He said with a sly smile. "You can make some or, all of my parking tickets disappear."

Duke walked down the deck stairs, and to the front door of the bar. However, he stopped on the porch. Watching as Audrey walked down the stairs, and over to the truck. Nathan got out and they were standing an arm's length away. They stared at each other for a moment, until Audrey reached out and held Nathan's hand.

Duke knew he had made the right decision to stop pursuing Audrey, after witnessing the scene in front of him. It wasn't Nathan's reaction to skin contact with Audrey. But, the way Audrey and Nathan were having a silent conversation. With their eyes, smiles and now touch.

Something he never experience with Audrey, probably because he was too busy flirting with her. He walked back into the Gull, unable to deny the pang of envy and a little regret. And, how he would trade Audrey kissing his cheek. For Audrey to look at him, and hold his hand like that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be the last entry for now. I have two chapter stories that I've been neglecting. And, I'm focusing on finishing them. But, this is definitely not the end of this series. **


End file.
